Confession
by Pensmith
Summary: Robbie sees an angry Jade and tries to cheer her up. Jade wonders why. One-shot


It was a normal day in LA, at least normal weather wise. It is early morning and only a few students are at Hollywood Arts this early. One of the students that was there this early was one Jade West. She was sitting alone at a table in the Asphalt Cafe, stabbing at her history book with a pair of her scissors.

As this was going on a car squealed into the parking lot, the engine dying as soon as the car settled in a parking space. The owner of the car was one Robbie Shapiro. He stepped out of his car, only pausing to retrieve his bag. He surveyed the parking lot and his eyes fell on the figure of Jade West. He saw her violent movements and internally debated whether or not to join her.

He took a few hesitant steps forward before finally settling on joining her. He decided that he would need a barrier or some form of protection before he actually joined her. He slightly deviated his path and made his way to the grub truck. After he got his order he walked over to join Jade.

"H-hey Jade, wh-what are you doing?" Robbie stuttered at Jade. Her gaze was fixated on the book in front of her, which was beginning to resemble something other worldly.

"Leave Shapiro before you replace the book" Jade instructed.

Robbie was a nice guy, but he didn't really want to be one of Jade's next victims. So he got up from the table and proceeded indoors. It was not until Robbie left that Jade looked up from her destructive activity. Her eyes fell immediately on a cup of coffee that sat just to the right of her. She grabbed the cup with gusto and began to pour the liquid down her throat.

She then realised that Shapiro had bought the coffee for her. This caused her to ask her a question.

_Why?_

* * *

Inside HA there remained only a few minutes before the bell rang. Robbie Shapiro emerged from the bathroom, only to be met by a glowering Jade. The shock of seeing Jade almost caused him to stumble back into the bathroom, but he composed himself before he went back too far.

Robbie was about to speak when he saw Jade darken her glare, so he simply kept his mouth shut and waited for an explanation. After a short time of silence Robbie began to wonder if an explanation was going to come.

"Why? Why did you get me that coffee? Tell me now so I don't have to talk to you any more" Jade spat out.

"Believe it or not I did it just because I wanted to" Robbie said beginning to leave. Jade stopped him by stretching out her arm.

"Not acceptable. You're not leaving until I get a satisfactory answer" Jade informed Robbie, putiing her arm down whilst moving to block his exit.

Just then the bell rang. Robbie tried to move around Jade, but was again blocked by her moving in his way.

"Look Jade I told you the truth there is nothing else to it. Now unless you're going to stab me I'm leaving" Robbie said. He moved around Jade and this time was successful in manoeuvring around her. Robbie disappeared around the corner, leaving Jade standing alone in a near deserted corridor.

Jade was deep in thought as to whether she should believe Robbie or not. She was broken from her thought by the late bell ringing. She despised being late so proceeded to storm off towards her class.

Luckily for her the class she was in was Sikowitz's class and the man was late for class himself, so Jade was able to take a seat without getting in trouble. It was at this point that Sikowitz decided to pop up from beneath the stage through a trap door.

"Jade you're late why?" Sikowitz asked.

"I..." Jade began.

"Wait get up here and act it out" Sikowitz instructed, upon seeing Jade glare he dove back underneath the stage. Unclear on what to do Jade remained in her seat.

"I'm waiting" came from beneath the stage.

Reluctantly Jade got up from her seat. Once on the stage she turned to face the class and locked her eyes on Robbie.

"Get up here nerd" she instructed, causing a squeak to escape from between his lips. He quickly scuttled up to the stage.

"Do it as if you're from medieval times" came another instruction from beneath the stage.

Jade let out a sigh of disgust, firstly at the coward beneath the stage. Secondly at having to relive such a dull event.

"Why didst thou purchased me a drink, peasant?" Jade began the scene.

"For my own pleasure, m' lady" Robbie responded.

"Thou are surely lying. Speak the truth" Jade commanded.

"Thou hast heard the truth" Robbie said. Knowing that this is where the interaction ended Robbie began to leave the stage. Jade however didn't stop speaking.

"Dost thou not know of my power" Jade almost challenged Robbie.

"I know of thy ladies power, but it will not change the truth" Robbie almost sighed back at Jade. He was only being nice to her earlier and now he was being attacked for it.

"No peasant has done such things for me before" Jade responded hoping to pressure Robbie into a real answer.

"Then my lady does know few good men. Farewell my lady" Robbie said giving a low bow before practically sprinting off the stage.

Jade grudgingly departed the stage and returned to her seat. Upon hearing the footsteps, Sikowitz burst up from beneath the stage once again. He stared clapping and soon the rest of the class joined in.

Sikowitz then began to lecture about how the eyes are important in acting. Jade wasn't paying attention, her focus remained on Shapiro. She was still unsatisfied with his answer and resolved that she would find out the truth behind his actions.

* * *

Unfortunately Jade was not in Shapiro's next class so was unable to pester him in class. The upside to this was that Lunch was next so she could confront him next. Even more fortunate was that her script writing class let out slightly early so she could prepare for Shapiro.

Jade went and hid herself in the janitor's closet and peered through the window. When she heard the bell ring she focused her eyes on the corridor that she knew Shapiro would come from. As the corridor got more crowded it got harder to separate people. Luckily she easily made out Shapiro's hair amongst the crowd. When he was close enough to the door, Jade opened it and dragged him in.

"You're going to tell me the truth or you don't eat" Jade said the second she closed the door.

Robbie just stared at her with a quizzical look on his face. A few minutes of silenced passed, during which Jade's scowl became heavier.

"Start talking Shapiro" Jade spat, tired of waiting for Robbie to explain himself.

"I have already told you why. And I don't like repeating myself" Robbie explained, as scared as he was of Jade he was getting tired of this pretty fast.

"Well I don't accept it so until you give me a satisfactory answer you starve" Jade re-iterated herself.

"Well seeing as you won't let me leave till you get a good answer, maybe I can get your mind onto something else" Robbie thought aloud.

Jade just gave him a look of disbelief, she wouldn't let puppet boy distract her. She wanted an answer and no matter what he said she would get one.

"You were terribly angry this morning, now you are more content. Am I really more important than whatever made you angry?" Robbie put forth as he saw the look in Jade's eye soften just a little. However it returned with vigour and caused Robbie to take a step back.

"Why do you care?" Jade asked darkly, placing a solitary finger on Robbie's chest.

"Because that what friends do. Believe it or not I care for my friends, but unlike Tori I won't drag others into it" Robbie explained. Jade stood there for a few seconds to process what he said, and then she thought of something.

"Where's Rex?" Jade demanded realising that Robbie didn't seem as scared of her and wasn't hiding behind that wooden shield.

"If you hadn't noticed I haven't really used him in a while, but the reason is my own. Not even my fear of you will get me to spill" Robbie explained. He then made a beeline for the door, reaching behind Jade a placing a hand on the door.

"Stop Shapiro" Jade instructed, the slightly softer tone in her voice caused Robbie to stop in place.

Robbie stood frozen on the spot looking at Jade's face. She had allowed her hair to cover her face and was facing away from Robbie. She suddenly looked at Robbie dead in his eyes. Contained within her eyes was a storm of emotions that revealed her internal conflict.

"I've got an offer for you. I'll tell you why I'm angry if you tell me your secret" Jade proposed to him, suddenly feeling exposed and hating herself for creating a weak opportunity.

"Fine" he said, releasing his grip on his the door.

"Not now I need time to prepare" Jade said, trying to raise as much venom as possible.

"Well then after school, black box theatre" Robbie offered.

"Whatever, but you're buying me lunch" Jade ordered walking out of the door. Robbie simply trailed behind her, lost in thought.

* * *

Robbie was sat of the edge of a stage in the Black box theatre. He had been there alone for about twenty minutes. He was gently strumming his guitar and humming a soft tune in his head. He stopped when he heard the door swing open and close again.

"You took your time" Robbie said, his gaze never leaving his guitar.

"No-one else is hearing this, having to tell you is bad enough" Jade said, a harsh tone in her voice however there was a softness hidden beneath it.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want" Robbie told her. Truth be told, Robbie was struggling with his own secret. He never really wanted to tell people, he always thought this was his secret to bear, his to deal with.

"I haven't prepared myself all day just to back out now" Jade informed Robbie, her harsh tone causing Robbie to look up and see the torment on her face.

They both just sat on the stage in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. The awkward silence hung heavily in the air. They both refused to meet each other's gaze. Robbie started slowly playing his guitar again only to have it snatched from his hands.

"Stop avoiding it and start talking" Jade shouted at him. Robbie finally met her stare and saw the anger in her eyes, but also a flood of other emotions. He thought better of challenging her.

"It all started a few months ago, you probably remember me using Rex back then. I was just that nerdy awkward boy that you seem to still think of me as" Robbie began, he started clenching his fist several time.

"I would have never thought about giving Rex up at that time but something happened which made me realise that I couldn't keep being that person. When I got home from school one day I found my mum passed out on the floor in the kitchen. I didn't know she was sick until that day" Robbie explained, "seeing her on the floor was a wakeup call. She needed me to become stronger and look after her. I had to leave the boy behind and become a man to look after her. I guess you could call it a blessing in disguise, before that day me and my mum never got along. Now we are closer than anything."

Jade just looked at Robbie, staring with a quizzical look on her face. She couldn't understand why he would want to keep this from people.

"You think that is worth hiding?" she asked, unable to figure out his reasoning.

"You don't understand my mum doesn't want people to know and I think people will judge me for not noticing sooner. Plus I feel ashamed that I let her suffer and that I'm not able to do more for her" Robbie confessed, turning away from Jade so that she could not see him this vulnerable. He knew that Jade would most likely tear her to pieces.

"Well that's dumb Shapiro, from what you say you've done more than most children will ever do for their parents. Only a weirdo like you would stress over that" Jade told Robbie, although her tone was harsh, she felt her heart break inside at the story.

"Well I guess that I haven't changed that much then. Well that's my story so what's yours?" Robbie practically laughed. Taken aback by the sudden change in his mood Jade lost her ever present scowl for a moment, but then it returned darker than ever.

"It's my stupid dad" Jade told Robbie. They both then fell into a comfortable silence, Robbie understanding that Jade was preparing herself to talk.

"He... that man... he's gone and cut me off" Jade practically spewed out wanting to get this over with.

"Why?" Robbie asked, knowing that Jade would not elaborate if he didn't make her.

"He's said he's tired of wasting money on my dead end career" Jade told him with a heavy glower on her face.

"And you're angry because that means you won't be able to come here anymore" Robbie thought aloud. Jade just gave a slight nod at Robbie's thought.

"Well then you have two choices. Either change your dad's mind. Or get a job and pay for yourself" Robbie explained to her.

"Are you stupid Shapiro? My dad will never change his mind and any job I can get will never pay enough" Jade yelled at Robbie so immersed in her problem that she forgot about his problems. As soon as she finished shouting she felt guilt overtake her. Just as she was about to apologise Robbie began to talk.

"I know I was just giving you your options. I can get you a job where I work pays well, if you find something to add to it you'll be fine" Robbie explained.

Jade just looked him up and down, she knew that he had something behind this. Not even he would be this nice for no reason.

"Thanks. But now you really need to tell me why you're doing this. And no avoiding it this time." Jade told Shapiro.

"Guess there's no harm now. I care about you a lot, and seeing you unhappy is something I can't deal with. Since the mum thing I know now to never waste an opportunity" Robbie confessed.

Jade froze on the spot; she never thought this would be the reason for Robbie's actions. At most she thought it was a way for him to get her to be nicer to him.

"So you think just because you're nice to me that I'll go out with you?" Jade accused Robbie, who simply shook his head.

"Did I say that? I just want you to be happy" Robbie said, her accusation hurt so he picked up his guitar and left Jade behind. Again Jade was left frozen in her spot following Robbie's trail with her eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jade, Robbie didn't leave HA instead he made his way to Principal Helen's office. Despite the fact that school had ended over an hour ago Helen was still in her office. So when Robbie knocked she let him in straight away.

"Afternoon Principal Helen" Robbie introduced himself.

"Hello Mr Shapiro" She said.

"I need your help" Robbie informed her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Helen asked.

Robbie proceeded to tell her about the predicament that Jade found herself in. He hated to tell anyone about this but knew that Jade cared about the school and the friends she made in it. He knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her in the school.

After hearing the story Helen said that as long as Jade could cover seventy percent of the fees then the school would cover the rest. Robbie knew that this was a bit of a problem because the job he would get Jade wouldn't quite cover the amount needed. After saying goodbye to Principal Helen, Robbie got in his car a drove to his next destination.

* * *

Robbie pulled up to a very ominous house. He was scared of what awaited him inside the house. He walked up to the door and knocked, hearing the echo of his knock on the other side of the door. After what felt like an eternity Mr West answered the door.

"Hello" the man said, his face very stern.

"Hello Mr West, I go to Hollywood Arts with your daughter" Robbie introduced himself.

"I suppose you want to see my daughter" Mr West said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Actually sir I was hoping to speak to you" Robbie interjected before Mr West could call Jade.

"About what?" Mr West asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

"About your daughter staying at Hollywood Arts" Robbie told Mr West.

"I will not waste my money on an uncertain future for my daughter" Mr West began to lecture Robbie.

"And neither am I asking you to. I have spoken to Principal Helen and she has agreed that if part of the fees can be covered then Jade can stay. Now I can provide Jade with a job and she'll be able to cover those fees all I'm asking is that you allow her to stay." Robbie explained to Mr West.

"Unfortunately that isn't possible as my daughter won't be able to do that. What you propose leaves her without a fallback and so I am enrolling her in another school next semester." Mr West informed Robbie, who by now was beginning to feel a lot smaller and less confidence.

"Mr. West I understand that, however the job that she will be doing will provide an alternative for Jade if her current path doesn't work out. Please sir Jade really enjoys going to Hollywood Arts and her friends would miss her if she leaves." Robbie explained the concept to Mr West hoping to show that the proposal was a good one.

"You make sense there. What is the job she will be doing?" Mr West asked, unsure on whether the job will provide sufficient opportunities.

"Jade would be tutoring individuals in specific subjects. I know your daughter is bright and so would be able to teach what is necessary. Please sir the job is a good one and has many opportunities to go into other careers" Robbie tried to bargain with Mr West. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

"I have one slight amendment to make to your deal. Jade will also work on the business side of the job looking at accounts and such so she learns those skills as well" Mr West proposed.

"That can be arranged" Robbie informed the man.

The two of them shook on it and Mr West called upstairs for his daughter. Soon the thuds of heavy footsteps could be heard making their way down a set of stairs. Mr West invited Robbie inside and when Jade saw Robbie standing in the middle of the room, her heavy scowl took on a slight quizzical expression.

"Yes father?" She asked a lot of venom in her tone.

"This boy here has convinced me that you should stay at Hollywood Arts. There are certain things you have to do in order for this to happen. First you will pay for your own way. You will do this by working with this boy. Secondly the job will consist of you both tutoring and looking at the accounts. My final condition is that you maintain a high GPA" Mr West informed his daughter.

Jade simply stared at the man, before giving a slight nod to indicate her acceptance of these terms. Just then Mr West mobile went off and he excused himself. Jade just stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at Robbie.

"I tried my best Jade, but at least this way you get to stay with your friends" Robbie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Jade barely whispered.

Robbie let out a laugh before saying "You know why. There is a slight problem, the job won't quite cover the fees you need to pay. So I have another proposal for you."

Jade walked across the room and sat on the couch, indicating for Robbie to sit in the chair he was standing near. Her mind was racing with a lot of thoughts and now she had to process more information. "And what's that?"

"I pay the rest" Robbie offered. Jade's eyes shot open at the offer and the squinted in suspicion.

"What would I have to do in return" Jade asked.

"Nothing. I know how much you enjoy HA. So let's just say be happy" Robbie said, thinking that Jade actually needed to do something or she wouldn't feel right about taking the money.

Jade's mind continued to race over all the information that she had just been given. The only solid thing that she could anchor to in her mind was that Robbie had done so much for her and he expected nothing in return.

"Come here Robbie I want to show you how grateful I am. But note this is a onetime thing only" Jade said standing up. Confused Robbie did as she said and was soon standing facing her.

Jade looked directly into Robbie's eyes. She saw in those eyes the truth that he wasn't expecting anything. She slowly began to lean in to Robbie who kept quite still, unable to process what was happening in front of him. He soon realised that he needed to move and began to lean in. Their lips met and at the first contact jolts shot through both of their bodies.

Jade enjoying the sensation deepened the kiss causing Robbie to respond in earnest. Robbie wanted to deepen the kiss, but within his mind he knew that he had to stop this. He knew that Jade wouldn't want it to go too far. Robbie reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers and opened his eyes to see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Why'd you stop?" Jade demanded her eyes shooting daggers at Robbie.

"Because you need to think. Why are we doing this?" Robbie asked Jade.

"Well that is easy. I may be mean but I'm not stupid. You are willing to do so much for me. By you doing that you make me feel special enough to earn it. Robbie I want this to happen and you know that what I want I get" Jade explained to Robbie.

Before Robbie could do much more than blink Jade had pulled him into another kiss. Her arms were around Robbie's neck pulling him in close. Robbie surrendered to the pleasant feeling and placed his hands hesitantly on Jade's waist.

Soon Jade felt something on her lower lip, realising that it was Robbie's tongue asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth. The feeling of his tongue against her sent a whole new wave of pleasure rocked through her. When their lungs screamed too loudly for air they broke apart.

"I'm not teaching any brats" Jade said before crashing her lips back on Robbie's.

**A/N: Thought I would give Rade a try not sure if it's any good**


End file.
